Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image-checking equipment which optically reads a check image formed on medium to acquire a real line width of the check image, and an image-forming apparatus that uses the same to acquire the real line width of the check image and sets output for image writing according to the acquired real line width.
Description of Related Art
A technology such that a read image is binarized or an image can be correctly recognized in order to determine whether or not the formed image is correctly written has been proposed in an apparatus which optically reads an image formed on medium such as a sheet of paper to acquire a line width.
For example, in an information-reading apparatus which reads one- or two-dimensional information such as bar code, a technology such that it is determined whether or not the read image does not blur and it is determined whether or not a distance from the apparatus to an object to be read is within a range in which a satisfied reading can be performed has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-209208).
Further, in a bar-code-reading apparatus, a technology such that by using a specific characteristic such that white and black bars are alternately present and a line width of the white or black bar is an integer multiple of the finest line width, it is determined whether the image is white or black using a predetermined threshold value and then, the line width is recognized has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. S62-120585).
Additionally, a technology such that an edge of a document is searched has been also proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-134958).